galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldirians
Overview Eldirians are a snake-like species that evolved in a harsh, desert environment. They are cold blooded and have very potent venom. They worship their ancestors and tell time by one of their moons. They hate the cold and adore heat. They have very unique biology. They eat mostly meat. They evolved in the Erydius system, on the planet Erydius 6, where the apex predator became snakes. Biology Appearance Their outward appearance is mainly humanoid, with key differences. Skin color can range in various shades of tan, green, or grey. Eye colors range from shades of yellow, grey, and crimson, to rare purples and a few uncommon electric green. Hair color can be black, grey, or white. They are commonly found to be between 5'11" and 7'6" tall, however they are muscular and thin. While not particularly strong, they have incredible speed. Life Cycle The outward appearance of Sagax laculus, or Eldirians, is typically humanoid, with the exception being during the first stage of their life cycle. They have a 3 stage life cycle, with all members starting at stage “0”, the Egg. The Egg The female Eldirian lays a brood of between 8-13 eggs, which are then buried in cultural hatching nests. These are typically located very close together, and the swapping of eggs is a very common occurrence, but is not typically seen as a big deal. The eggs begin as rough, scaly spheres that are between 6 and 8 inches in diameter. While it is not a certainty, typically individuals with larger eggs become larger and stronger later in life. The embryos begin development in the direct center of the egg. This is critical, and even slight deviation from the exact center may result in minor cosmetic or even fatal developmental birth defects. This is due to the fact that, as the fetus develops, it takes nutrients directly from the wall of the egg, and the walls shrink thinner as the fetus grows larger, going from about 2-3 inches thick to a very thin 1/16 inch thick. The material that makes up the egg actually becomes the skin of the creature, shrinking the egg further to the point where it becomes no more than a thin, translucent membrane. The Embryo then breaks through this membrane and slithers out of the sand where they are buried. Hatchling This stage, Stage 1, is no more different visibly than a common earth snake, and ranges anywhere from 12-18 inches long. As they grow, they reach a length of about 12-14 feet, with the largest on record being about 16 feet long. Their scale color is either a dark green or black. Their mothers nurse them at Stage 1, and in a very interesting way. Instead of using a nutrient rich milk, the children feed off of the fatty, fleshy nodules that sprout from the mother’s breast area. These, while full of nutrients and vitamins, have no nerve endings or blood vessels, and feeding is normally harmless. As Stage 1 concludes at adolescence, typically occurring at around 6-7 earth years, the young Eldirians develop gender, with their mothers affecting this change and deciding for them. This is achieved while the Hatchling is going through Azg Qetla(The Change), a sort of metamorphosis that they go through at the end of this stage. Each Eldirian encounters Azg Qetla at a different point in life, and the process typically takes anywhere from 2-3 months. During this change, the Eldirian is suspended within a pupae of their own making, and metamorphose into a more humanoid form, Stage 2, or adolescence. The mother affects their gender by releasing particular pheromones while they are undergoing this metamorphosis. Adolescence During Stage 2, which lasts the longest (several decades), The Eldirian has gender and is mostly humanoid in appearance, with the exception of a long, thin, forked tongue and snake-like eyes, with thin slits for pupils. Average height is anywhere from 5’10” to 7’11’. They have thick, straight hair that ranges from bright green to dark purple or black. They are slim and muscular. Their skin is rough to the touch, as the scales that once ordained them in their youth have shrunk to the nanoscale, and cannot be seen but feel much like low-grit sandpaper. The Eldirian has the ability, through training, to manipulate these scales at the cellular level, using them to camouflage themselves and make them impervious to most damage. These scales are also immune to fire and most forms of heat, being incredibly good insulators and impervious to burning or charring. On a more macro scale, the entirety of the skin is extremely slash resistant, but not invulnerable. They range in color from pale green to very pale white. They shed these scales about once every year, although as they stop growing they shed less and less. When this time of shedding comes, typically it is about a week and a half of uncomfortable itching as the old skin flakes off, followed by a day of tenderness while the new one takes hold. It is universally recognized as a sensitive time, and typically results in moodiness or irritability. Eldirians are often given time off work or school during this period each year, and it is seen as a natural, albeit annoying, product of their anatomy. Internally, they have a very unique anatomy (see Anatomy). They exist in this stage for several decades, which is the majority of their lifespan, and then at about 65-70 years they enter Stage 3. Up until Stage 3, while the Eldirian has gender, they cannot viably mate. This requires a Stage 3 participant (see Reproduction). Elder Between Stages 2 and 3, an Eldirian undergoes what is similar to puberty in humans; a hormonal change occurs that changes their anatomy slightly. While this change is not as drastic as their transition from Stage 1 to Stage 2, it is essential. They do not form a pupae, as with Azg Qetla, but instead their sex hormone levels increase and they become fertile, allowing viable mating between 2 other partners (the species has a triplex genetic structure). This occurrence, often referred to as Azg Tchix (The Awakening), is celebrated when it occurs in an individual, often with copious amounts of mating. A clear distinction can be made between Stage 2 and Stage 3 Eldirians through a number of observations, the most obvious of which is the addition of external markings on the skin. Each Eldirian develops a completely unique set of markings, however within the same gene pool similar markings can be found. When an Eldirian reaches this stage, they are considered to have reached full maturity, and typically do not develop further physically. This stage lasts several decades as well, with the external body deteriorating as time passes, much in the way that humans do. The external scales do not shrink, but internal moisture drops, resulting in baggy-looking skin. Average lifespan for an Eldirian is approximately 150 years, maxing at around 200, although cases of up to 275 years have been reported. Reproduction The reproductive organs of the mature Eldirian is very similar to that of a humans, with the exception that the reproductive organs of the female are exactly the correct shape to accept the males, so it is not as clumsy or inefficient as human mating. In addition, Eldirian DNA is not composed of a double helix shape, but instead resembles a triangular prism in a spiral shape. The full strand requires 3 separate genetic codes, combining to create one. This unique genetic structure requires 3 partners for completion, although in rare cases 2 genes can come from one partner, resulting in 2 partner pregnancies. Intercourse at Stage 2, while possible, is not viable and cannot result in reproduction. As such, it is typically seen as inefficient or inappropriate. Also, any intercourse between 2 or more Stage 2 members is typically not pleasurable for any party, further discouraging its use. A Stage 3 member is required for any fertile reproduction to take place, and mating can occur in sets of 3-3-3, 3-2-3, or 3-2-2, where the number represents the stage of life of the participant. 3 partner mating occurs in a series of 2 steps, when two Stage 2 Eldirians are involved. First, the Stage 3 mates with one of the Stage 2s, a pleasant experience for both parties. Once the Stage 3 has accepted the genetic material, it then mates with the second Stage 2 to complete the genome. Depending on the genders of each party in question, this may take any number of members “swapping out” until the Stage 3 has all the proper genetic code. Then the Stage 3 transfers the completed embryonic DNA to whichever party wishes to be the mother, as at least one female is required. After this has happened, typically the other two parties continue on their way while the female develops and then lays the eggs, and the takes care of them after they hatch. Once the Hatchlings reach Stage 2, however, they are left to their own devices and the Mother moves on with her life. Anatomy At Stage 1, the Eldirian closely resembles an average earth snake, the only difference being in size. At Stage 2 and up, however, internal anatomy is vastly different from anything seen on earth. An Eldirian has 2 single chamber hearts and a shared chamber between them, pumping their black blood to and from their 3 lungs. They have 2 lungs like humans, however the tertiary lung(located between and slightly posterior to the main lungs) is little more than a small air sac, to be filled and breathed from when needed. This is probably a remnant from when the species was aquatic, however it retained its usefulness and thus is a major part of the respiratory system. The hearts do not directly interact with this third lung, and the other two must fill it up with usable oxygen and take away carbon dioxide. The two primary lungs are not connected to each other directly, only indirectly through the tertiary lung. Each lung has a windpipe coming off of it, which have a small branch joining them and the tertiary lung. However, it then splits off again, with two windpipes, one each for each nostril in the nose. On each windpipe there is a short section dedicated to the creation of sound. These small, dextrous sacs can expand, flex, and shape themselves in any manner of ways. In addition, within these small sacs are taut, vibrating chords, similar to the vocal chords in humans. However, there are any more of them and their tensions can be independently adjusted at will. These windpipes are both connected to the nose, which is in turn connected to the mouth. The nasal cavity is complex, and amplifies the sounds created by the windpipes. Because there are two windpipes, it allows for breathing in and out simultaneously. Their muscles are about 80% fast twitch, although this varies slightly between each member. They have incredible reflexes and can move their limbs much faster than humans. They are known for being able to strike forward with an arm, leg, or even their heads at a speed that can barely be seen. They lack an intense amount of endurance, but they are strong and very fast. Digestion Eldirians have a 2 chamber stomach, separated by a powerful sphincter. The esophagus is coated with a myriad of tiny, sharp, teeth-like protrusions. This eliminates the need for sharp, chopping incisors within the mouth, however fangs are still required to break the skin to inject venom, and broad crushing molars are required to grab prey by the neck and snap it. As the prey is swallowed, usually whole, the other internal organs and bones move out of the way as the esophagus stretches. As it grinds against the teeth, the space it takes up becomes smaller and smaller. This, combined with the venom injected into the prey (see Venom), which liquefies it, makes the entire thing able to fill both stomachs. As the prey is digested, anything that is still solid (bones, scales, and the like) is passed to the secondary chamber, where they sit and are digested for extended periods of time until they are liquified sufficiently to pass to the primary stomach. Nutrient extraction is nearly 100%. Senses The star Erydius around which their home planet orbits gives off all of the visible spectrum, but only in a very low brightness. Its primary electromagnetic output is in the infrared range, making the planet very hot. It also means that Eldrians evolved to see mainly infrared and in mid to low-light visible range. They can see the visible range, with quite a large amount of precision, and also see all of the infrared range. This allows them to see the heat given off by prey, for better hunting. The eyes are quite precise, able to distinguish objects of an angular diameter of just .001 degrees. They can also see in darkness, thanks to their multi-spectral range. The sclera, which is the colored portion of the eye in this species, come in a variety of colors, from all shades of yellow to bright crimsons, and semi-rare purples and greens. The pupil is a thin and elongated slit, and expands and contracts horizontally, vertically stretching across the entire iris. The iris is almost always pale yellow. Certain diseases and ailments will affect the color of the iris, and it is an effective diagnostic tool. As they typically operate in low-light environment(containing a tapetum lucidum), they are highly sensitive to sudden, bright lights, and typically sting when exposed to it. They can adjust for it, but lose a fair bit of visual accuracy while under harsh light. Sudden bursts of intense light could lead to temporary blindness or disorientation. The tongue is also a unique evolutionary trait; it is in itself, a sensory organ. It is long, thin, and forked at the end. By flicking it in an out of the air rapidly, the tongue gathers a collection of the scents and tastes and sends it to the brain to be analyzed. In conjunction with the nose, this allows the Eldirian to gather a large amount of information about its surroundings without even using its eyes. It is highly sensitive and delicate, and also can spray venom from its tip about 15 feet in any direction (see Venom). The ears of the creature, while not as acute as the eyes or nose, are able to hear sounds at frequencies as low as 1 Hz, with the typical effective range being 10 Hz to about 40 kHz. Eldirians are also able to effectively piece together a 3d image of their surroundings by sound, with exceptional directional hearing. Blood and Venom The creature is cold blooded, which isn't too much of an issue considering the vast expanses of desert and high surface temperatures of their planet. Because they are cold blooded, they take on the temperature of their surroundings. If their core body temperature is cooled to below 45 degrees fahrenheit, they become sluggish and slow, often lacking energy and generally being weakened sufficiently. At 30 degrees, they become catatonic. If their temperature is not raised within a reasonable amount of time, cell death is likely. At 20-15 degrees, cell death sets in very quickly, with their heart(s) stopping in as little as 30 minutes. This being said, they thrive in high temperatures, and can survive quite happily up until an air temperature of about 150 degrees fahrenheit, with a maximum survivability at about 200 degrees fahrenheit. Their venom is produced in small glands just underneath their eyes, similar to tear ducts in humans, and then transferred to two small sacs just to side of the nasal cavity, and one even smaller sac beneath the jaw. These two sacs feed directly into the fangs of the Eldirian, as well as the third leading to the tongue, which can spray venom(see Senses). The effects of the venom are, in most cases, so brutal and violent that use of it on any other sentient being is strictly forbidden, both by the law and by the founding ideals of their faith(see Religion). The venom is unique in that it is both poisonous and venomous, and is potently harmful to most areas of the body. If injected, the venom spreads quite quickly through the body, liquefying all cells it comes into contact with. Its molecular structure is very unique, and it contains a viral component that turns the victim's cells into more venom, which continue to wreak havoc on the body. It effectively destroys all cell membranes, “melting” the victim from the inside. Vital organs are dissolved more slowly, and eventually the brain and heart are affected. The victim, unfortunately, is left entirely conscious and aware of everything that is happening within their body, feeling every cell in their body turn to soup, until they die. While the death is extremely painful, regarded as one of the worst sensations in the known galaxy, it is also extremely quick. Death occurs in as little as 3 minutes, although sometimes the suffering is known to continue for a grueling 20 minutes. One unfortunate case tells of a poor soul enduring nearly 1 hour of the agony after being injected with the diluted venom of an aged individual before finally ending it. While it has devastating effects within the body, it is also highly volatile outside the body. If it lands on the skin or eyes, it causes severe pain and temporary to permanent blindness. As it contains corrosive components, it can severely damage tissue before eating it's way through and entering your bloodstream. If inhaled, it causes pain akin to a spicy chili, irritating the sinuses and inducing vomiting, as well as a dulled sense of taste and smell for several hours. If it enters the lungs, it can cause intense coughing and wheezing, as well as severe chest pain and likely damage to lung tissue. If it is ingested, it is broken down easily by digestive enzymes and releases potent but relatively harmless chemicals that affect the nervous system and brain, causing mild to severe hallucinations and a type of “buzz”, as well as intense emotions and a sense of “giddiness”, although in high concentrations may cause all of the victim's muscles to fall limp and die of asphyxiation(due to the diaphragm’s inability to move).This effect results in venom being sold, in dilute forms, as a drug, and even as a type of beverage, for only the boldest of drinkers. The venom, containing a viral component, does not affect the individual that produced it, nor does it affect anyone within their direct family line. In addition, as all Eldirian venom works upon the same basic viral structure, it has weakened effects on any other member of the species. Any other species, however, must suffer its full wrath. Their blood also contains trace amounts of the substance, and is very slightly corrosive. Culture Eldirian culture, originally tribal based, has evolved to a Type II civilization, with several colonies within the Eyridius System. Religion The main religion of Eldirians is a non-deified faith known as Kas’shin, which involves an ethereal plane of the same name. Eldirians believe that the spirits of their ancestors live in this Kas’shin, after death, and the name itself means “Stage 4”, referring to the fact that the species has 3 “physical” stages of life, and must now transcend to the 4th, “ethereal” stage, of death. After a death has occurred, typically the life of the individual is celebrated, rather than the loss being mourned, although it is still a tragedy. Kas’shin contains one psuedo-deity, although this figure has no real power or influence over the world. Ancient Eldirian texts tell the tale of The First Ancestor, more commonly referred to as Eldir Ka’agel, or simply Eldir. Eldir was revered as “the first to walk on two legs”, and is regarded as the ancient ancestor of all Eldirians. His name means “He who walks in the light”. The sacred manuscript of Kas’shin, known as The Skylvan, contains tales of the travels, trials, and tribulations of Eldir as he lives his life, teaching morals and ethics, as well as ways to live one's life. Each copy of The Skylvan in a household also contains a family tree and history of the clan. A common Eldirian proverb is descended from Eldir’s first action, when he walked out of the dark caves where he evolved and into the open world; “Walk always in the light, but fear not the dark”. Interpretations by many have seen the message in this to mean to always look ahead, but never forget where you came from, although its true meaning is hotly debated among philosophers. While all Eldirians are taught about Kas’shin at a young age, the religion is not forced upon them, and most have a general sense of the faith, yet few adhere to its strict guidelines. There are, however, groups of nomadic monks that practice Kas’shin in its true form, living by the “Old Ways”. This, mainly consisting of specific diets and behaviors, also commands that their venom sacs be removed, in order for them to do no harm. These monks, among other things, claim to be able to directly communicate with and control Kas’shin. Demonstrations of these abilities are simply various methods of manipulating one's own body, whether it be invisibility through clever camouflage, or invulnerability due to increasing their hardness, or any other number of parlor tricks and spectacles. Although these seem to be rudimentary tricks, they cannot seem to be executed by a non-monk Eldirian. Experts have hypothesized that the removal of the venom sac is what allows these abilities, while others argue that intense training and practice is the key. The true answer, however, is unknown. Typically, when an Eldirian prays, they pray to the ancestors of their house, going back several generations, and of course to Eldir himself. Effectively, they have no concept of “God”, as their ancestors are their gods. It is believed that your ancestors can observe any part of the real universe from their ethereal plane, and any wrongdoings in life will be judged and harshly punished upon death. Funerals consist of the entire family and all loved ones gathering and celebrating the life of the deceased, a few traditional dances and ceremonies, and the eventual cannibalisation of the body. Diet The traditional Eldirian eats anywhere from 1.5-2 times their own weight in meat a day. They are entirely carnivorous, although Kas’shin monks are reported to be strictly herbivorous. While the species can survive on plants, the typical individual prefers the taste of meat and the thrill of the hunt. They consume largely rodent-like creatures found on their home world, but are not afraid of larger and more exotic meats, ranging to all kinds of animals. Their home world is densely populated with beasts of all caliber and sizes, and even with modern technology hunting parties are still the prefered methods of food acquisition. Venom is rarely used to kill meat that is to be given to others, for obvious reasons(see Blood and Venom). They farm some herbs and plants, but mainly for seasoning. Technology The technology of Eldirians developed in an interesting way; because of the lack of any specific religious altercations censoring scientific growth, it was allowed to spread quite rapidly. The species excels at nano-technology, and are leading experts in that field. They have greater precision with physics, chemistry, and engineering, however lack expertise on biology and genetics, as their complex bodies took several decades to understand, and any genetic engineering implications are unlikely in the near future due to their incredibly complex genetic makeup. This being said, they have a firm grasp on basic biological concepts. However, they typically focus more attention on engineering, physics, and chemistry. In an attempt to understand and synthesize their own venom, they have become experts at chemical engineering, manufacturing an antidote for their venom. They also, as stated before, have advanced nano-technology and are currently funding research into micro-technology, machines smaller than atoms. Their spacecraft are elegant and efficient, however they have not yet developed FTL travel, relying on seed ships to colonize far away. They also have particular skill in antigravity technology, and have a firm grasp of antimatter and teleportation. They have not, as yet, developed warp drives or wormholes. Outlook and Philosophy Eldirians believe that everything around them is temporary, everything endlessly fluctuating and evolving, with the single constant being Kas’shin. This being said, they always look to the future, but never forget the past. They have strong ancestral ties and fierce familial bonds, especially among siblings. Their government is clan-based, and those who founded the particular settlement are in charge. In modern society, the species-wide government is a parliamentary monarchy, with the King or Queen believed to be the descendant of Eldir himself, and carry his name. As the species reproduces very quickly, there are hundreds of claims to the throne whenever a particular monarch dies. This is promptly settled by an injection of the late monarch's distilled Venom into each alleged heir, with each that does not have a claim feeling its effects. Then, simply the eldest of whoever remains is placed on the throne, with the younger members simply resuming their lives. The 50 members of parliament are elected every 12 years from the 50 most powerful houses at that time. These are constantly fluctuating as houses merge and diverge. Marriage is frowned upon, as they believe they are destined to populate the universe one day, and monogamy prevents the limitless spread of their species. They love to hunt, and the thrill of the chase is especially pleasing for them. They are also fond of body augmentation, and even among civilized and cultured members tattoos and piercing are not uncommon. Some of the old traditions involve extreme body augmentation, but few follow these, save for the monks. Economy The entire planetary government exists on a system of Jatx, a form of commodity money and the most common form of currency, which is subdivided into the Kas’Jatx, the Rem’Jatx, and the Slep’Jatx, which represent ¼, ½, and 1/10 of a Jatx, respectively. Also, Min’Jatx, Tul’Jatx, and Qip’Jatx each represent 10, 100, and 500 Jatx, respectively. A Jatx, the standard unit, is a translucent, milky-white crystal disk, typically with uneven surfaces and jagged edges. Each increment of Jatx is quickly identified by a difference in radius. These crystals, known as Jatx’per, are unique to Eldir and hold value throughout the galaxy as a focusing crystal for energy, particularly for use in teleporters and long range particle streams. They are also considered a conduit of Kas’shin, although this is more of folklore than an actual belief. As such, they hold both sentimental and physical value. The species’ main exports are Jatx’per, Venom, and the various meats that exist on their planet. They also make a fair amount of money selling their nanotechnology to other species. Currently, the entire species is in an economic boom, although analysts suggest a crash may be impending. Due to increased mining activity and decreased Jatx’per sales, the government is issuing to turn all excess Jatx’per into Jatx coins, in order to sell these off as processed goods rather than raw material. This is a decision that is hotly debated among politicians and citizens, and whether it will drastically increase or harshly decrease the overall state of the economy is anyone's guess. Other Diseases, Ailments, and Flaws A common occurrence among mothers, sometimes eggs fail to hatch or even gestate entirely. This is typically dealt with by consuming any non-viable eggs, as the embryos inside are considered to be weak, or genetically flawed. They are susceptible to a range of viruses and diseases that exist on their planet, including one in particular that is feared above all others. The Teztz Ach’kel virus, or “Dark Ending”, is a virus that is contracted from being scratched or bitten by a Bazalox, a large aggressive creature that makes its home in the small forested areas of their homeland. It causes intense pain within an individual, often leading to death within several weeks. It also renders any survivors unable to enter the third stage of their lifecycle, ensuring that they do not pass on their immunity to their offspring. It only affects those in the second stage, however it is still one of the more deadly diseases known of. It is extremely contagious, spreading quite rapidly. While there is a vaccine for the transmitted strand, the directly contracted strand is nearly certain death. There is also a very common yet mild fungal infection caused by venturing into spore-infested areas, known locally as Soft Scale, named so because it causes a softening and often premature shedding of scales in the infected area. After several weeks, or several days with treatment, the condition fades and the scales grow back. Similar to chickenpox, any individual that contracts Soft Scale cannot contract it again in their lifetime. Due to their copious breeding, they are highly susceptible to genetic diseases. However, their genetic structure is so complex that any small deviation is likely to cause a null egg, or sufficient physical or mental impairment as to cause the individual not to make it to a point where they can breed and pass on their genetic defect. As such, while the amount of individuals born with genetic defects is high, the amount of genetic diseases is extremely low, as the probability that the same defect will exist within two individuals is astronomically low, and thus the chance that a genetic defect would spread through the population is even lower. This, however, has also led to the need for a large number of eggs per brood, and/or several broods per mother, which isn’t too much of an issue. __INDEX__ Category:Species